Quintaesencia
by anotherwinxstory
Summary: Las Winx regresan a Alfea, junto a los especialistas de Fontana Roja, después de derrotar a Lord Darkar. Sin embargo, aunque todo parece estar en perfecto equilibrio en el mundo mágico, una nueva fuerza está por despertar y alterar el orden del caos. La quintaesencia, será la única solución.
1. Sinopsis

Las Winx regresan a Alfea, junto a los especialistas de Fontana Roja, después de derrotar a Lord Darkar. Sin embargo, aunque todo parece estar en perfecto equilibrio en el mundo mágico, una nueva fuerza está por despertar y alterar el orden del caos. La quintaesencia, será la única solución.


	2. Una vieja amiga

Bloom caminó hacia el interior de Alfea —escuela de hadas que se había convertido en su experiencia más enriquecedora—, y posteriormente, tomó una bocanada de aire para luego liberarla. Esa mañana decidió dar una caminata matutina por el bosque sin pixies, sin especialistas, sin profesores ni amigas. Necesitaba despejar su mente a solas, ya que sus días habían sido sumamente díficiles. Lord Darkar la llevó al lado oscuro, y aquella acción hizo, que Bloom viese toda la maldad que se escondía tras los ojos de la muerte, provocando pesadillas en su subconsciente.

—Ánimo Bloom, no tienes porqué estar triste, si junto a tus amigas acabas de salvar la dimensión mágica —se repitió al recorrer los pasillos y corredores desiertos de su escuela. Nadie despertaba a las 6:00am. Sin embargo, la pelirroja seguía inquieta.

Sabía que la excesiva calma, luego traería una devastadora tormenta.

—¡No te estreses y duérmete! —Stella murmuró al oír a su amiga cerrar la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que Kiko también se sobresaltara por la exclamación de la rubia.

—Lo siento —la princesa de Domino musitó con voz débil, evidentemente no estaba del todo bien. Se sentía cansada y sin fuerzas.

—¿Estás bien? Bloom, acabamos de vencer a Darkar ¿por qué no estás feliz y sonriente? —Stella preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, hacía un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida.

—¡Claro que estoy feliz! Es sólo que... —Es sólo que no has pasado mucho tiempo con Sky —la escandalosa completó la oración de Bloom.

Tal vez Stella tenía razón. Habían pasado dos meses desde el último encuentro de las Winx con los Especialistas; desde aquella noche donde el príncipe de Eraklyon le confesó su amor, Bloom no sabía nada de su novio.

—Te daré el beneficio de la duda —la pelirroja guiñó derecho el ojo y volvió quedarse dormida. Pesadillas, pesadillas y más pesadillas; sin embargo, un hechizo de Locket, hizo que Bloom pudiese descansar sin ser atormentada por sus extrañas visiones.

[...]

Finalmente, la luz del sol derramó su elixir sobre el mundo mágico dándo inicio a un día lleno de color y simetría. El resto de las hadas de Alfea asistieron a sus clases como de costumbre, mientras las Winx reponían sus fuerzas mediante Helena, la guardiana del sueño. Por otra parte, la directora Faragonda sonreía por lo bien que estaban marchando las cosas en el mundo mágico, las Trix fueron encerradas en la Dimension Omega junto a Lord Darkar y desde ese entonces, el orden no había sido alterado.

De pronto, una proyección apareció frente a la directora de Alfea, una vieja amiga.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, Faragonda! —exclamó una mujer de pelo negro moviendo en azúcar en su taza de té.

—Yan Lin, ¡qué sorpresa! —la señora de cabello blanco sonrió y prosiguió—. La última vez que nos vimos fue hace tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé, Meridian aún te recuerda y añora —Yan Lin complementó meláncolica. La anciana recordaba con especial cariño los días en que, juntas, custodiaban Kandrakar y los otros mundos.

—No quiero ser inoportuna pero, ¿a qué se debe esta inesperada llamada? —la directora de Alfea preguntó sin rodeos temiendo ya saber la respuesta.

Yan Ling dejó su taza a un costado y elevó su mirada cansada.

—Ha regresado Faragonda. Está por despertar de nuevo, y es más fuerte que nunca —murmuró la anciana casi en un susurro.

Los ojos de la directora se abrieron como dos platos y sintió desfallecer por un instante, el nuevo mal que estaba por resurgir había sido eliminado por las viejas guardianas.

—Sé que te aterra enfrentarlo de nuevo. Pero las nuevas Guardianas y tus hadas, pueden detenerlo antes de despertar —Yan Lin esbozó una sonrisa confortadora.

—Bien, prepara a tus chicas y envíalas a Alfea. Necesitaremos todo para evitar que el mal tome forma de nuevo —ordenó Faragonda.

Debía contar una historia que durante miles de años, creyó que no volvería a contar...


End file.
